In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 40 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center: Chatterjee, S., O. Lardinois, et al. (2009). J Immunol 183(6): 4055-66. DeHaven, W. I., B. F. Jones, et al. (2009). J Physiol 587(Pt 10): 2275-98. Dronamraju, R. and J. M. Mason (2009). PLoS Genet 5(5): e1000473. Franco, R., W. I. DeHaven, et al. (2008). J Biol Chem 283(52): 36071-87. Helbling Chadwick, L., B. P. Chadwick, et al. (2009). Chromosoma 118(4): 445-57. Hu, X., D. Zhang, et al. (2008). J Immunol 181(10): 7194-204. Jefferson, W. N., E. Padilla-Banks, et al. (2009). Biol Reprod 80(3): 425-31. Jetten, A. M. (2009). Nucl Recept Signal 7: e003. Kang, H. S., J. Y. Beak, et al. (2009). Mol Cell Biol 29(10): 2556-69. Lin, H., P. C. Fridy, et al. (2009). J Biol Chem 284(3): 1863-72. Mitchell, J., X. Wang, et al. (2008). Curr Biol 18(20): 1600-5. Richter, K., S. S. Brar, et al. (2009). J Biol Chem. Saha, R. N., A. Ghosh, et al. (2009). J Immunol 183(3): 2068-78. Zhao, B., J. J. Yin, et al. (2009). Toxicol Appl Pharmacol. Zibell, G., B. Unkruer, et al. (2009). Neuropharmacology 56(5): 849-55. Smyth, J. et al. (2009). Nature Cell Biol. in press Bird, G. S. et al. (2009). Current Biol. in press